


Страшная месть

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Зимний Солдат жаждет мести.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133
Collections: MCUOTPFAV





	Страшная месть

**Author's Note:**

> Отклонение от канона, частичный ООС, очень своеобразная жестокость.

**–** Вы хотите что?!

 **–** Генерал, у меня проблемы с дикцией?

 **–** Но Рамлоу еще не осужден.

 **–** Мне насрать. Я достаточно сделал для своей страны, чтобы просить о небольшом одолжении, **–** Стив криво усмехнулся. **–** Гарантирую вам получение важной информации.

Росс невольно отметил, что такого холодного взгляда и жестокой улыбки он не видел у капитана никогда.

 **–** Рамлоу был моим хендлером. Издевался надо мной, избивал. Даже... **–** монотонный голос Зимнего Солдата, стоявшего в углу кабинета, на мгновение дрогнул. **–** Я имею право отомстить.

 **–** Вас не смущает желание вашего... друга, капитан?

 **–** Абсолютно.

 **–** Директор, вы что скажете? **–** поинтересовался Росс.

Фьюри очень серьезно посмотрел на генерала единственным глазом.

 **–** Отдайте им Рамлоу. Мне без разницы, где он закончит свои дни, а моим лучшим солдатам необходим стимул для качественного выполнения своей работы.

 **–** Хорошо. Завтра ждите доставку на дом. Теперь оставьте нас наедине с капитаном.

Фьюри и хмурый Солдат покинули кабинет. Росс сел напротив Стива и вкрадчиво спросил:

 **–** Капитан Роджерс, ваш психически не совсем стабильный друг собирается пытать и, возможно, даже насиловать Рамлоу. Пусть он преступник, но все же живой человек, который не сможет сопротивляться суперсолдату. Неужели вы будете спокойно на это смотреть?

 **–** Зачем же спокойно смотреть, **–** холодно улыбнулся Стив. **–** Я с удовольствием поучаствую. Ради Баки я порежу на кусочки не только Рамлоу, но вообще любого. Вы этого еще не поняли?

 **–** Ну что ж. В таком случае, наше сотрудничество будет многолетним и плодотворным.

 **–** Уверен в этом, генерал.

* * *

Стив и Баки стояли во дворе своего дома и наблюдали, как Рамлоу в тюремной робе выбирается из машины и щурится от яркого солнца.

 **–** Куда вы меня привезли, ребята? **–** хрипло спросил он конвоиров. **–** Решили отпустить на поруки?

 **–** Вот твои порученцы, чертов гидровец, **–** желчно выплюнул один из охранников.

Рамлоу разглядел суперсолдат и слегка пошатнулся.

 **–** А я думал, с чего меня так спешно латала эта красотка кореянка. Лучше расстреляйте прямо здесь.

Баки в секунду оказался около Рамлоу.

 **–** Так легко не отделаешься. Добро пожаловать в ад.

Никто даже не успел заметить движения Зимнего Солдата, а Рамлоу уже безвольно обвис на металлическом плече.

 **–** Без фанатизма, Бак, **–** поморщился Стив. **–** Не хочу запачкать ковер кровью.

* * *

Слежку за домом Капитана Америки удалось установить только через сутки и с большим трудом. Старк, неожиданно избравший позицию: «Чем бы дети ни тешились, лишь бы не вешались, а Рамлоу мне никто и звать никак», **–** снабдил жилище такой противошпионской системой, что все жучки дохли на подлете. Пришлось действовать дедовскими способами и устраивать наблюдательный пункт в одном из соседних домов.

Лейтенант Мелори заступила на дежурство в ночную смену. Кляня на чем свет стоит лезущих не в свое дело гениев, расположилась поудобнее у мощного бинокля, закрепленного на штативе. Звук наладить так и не удалось, оставалось только ловить каждое движение через просветы в неплотно задернутых шторах. Ближе к полуночи Рамлоу выбрался на кухню. Передвигался он медленно, держась за поясницу, на скуле красовался разноцветный синяк, на шее виднелись небольшие гематомы. Видимо, от металлических пальцев.

Джоана сделала максимальное количество кадров и устало откинулась в кресле.

 **–** Чертов убийца. Сам съехал с катушек и Капитана тянет за собой. Вот кого надо было сажать в тюрьму.

Через пару минут на кухне объявился вышеупомянутый убийца. Зимний Солдат прижал Рамлоу к стене и стал что-то говорить, хищно ухмыляясь. Рамлоу прикрыл лицо руками и помотал головой. Чокнутый киборг ловко провел подсечку и, закинув Рамлоу на плечо, словно тюк с тряпьем, понес прочь. Судя по плану дома **–** в спальню.

Джоана сплюнула на пол и закурила. Капитан Америка, конечно, имеет право быть бисексуалом, но его выбор постельных партнеров оставляет желать лучшего. Как он вообще может спать там, где пытают человека?

* * *

Всю следующую неделю Джоана проникалась все большим сочувствием к Рамлоу, с которым пару раз пересекалась по службе и запомнила как обаятельного мужчину и профессионального агента. Барнса же она ненавидела и очень жалела, что его не успели пристрелить по-тихому. Такого зверя надо держать в клетке.

Сегодня Рамлоу попал в объектив, выйдя в гостиную. Хотя выйдя **–** сильно сказано, он скорее выполз. Лицо выглядело приличнее, зато обнаженный торс весь был покрыт мелкими синяками, кровоподтеками и даже укусами. Проклятый живодер Барнс, неужели Капитан совсем слепой?

Внезапно в гостиной появился сам Капитан. Он был абсолютно обнажен, не считая полотенца, повязанного на бедрах. Следом в комнату проскользнул Барнс. Тот даже полотенцем не озаботился и светил крепким стояком. Рамлоу, видимо, понял, к чему идет дело, потому что беспомощно прикрылся диванной подушкой и отрицательно замотал головой. Капитан Роджерс внезапно расхохотался, ловко стащил Рамлоу на пол и опустился следом сам. Барнс скинул вниз пару подушек, уселся на диван и, судя по запрокинувшейся голове и закушенной губе, получал удовольствие.

Джоана трясущимися руками сделала несколько снимков и жадно закурила. Так значит, честь и гордость нации активно участвует в насилии над Рамлоу! Чертовы мутанты, видимо, их волшебная сыворотка начисто выжигает человечность. Завтра же нужно попасть на личную аудиенцию к генералу Россу.

* * *

**–** Чрезвычайно полезная информация, капитан. Вы правильно поступили, что пригласили меня домой, подобные данные следует озвучивать только в таком защищенном месте, **–** Росс многозначительно ухмыльнулся.

 **–** Пришлось озаботиться хорошей звукоизоляцией. Не хотелось бы пугать соседей весьма своеобразными звуками, **–** вернул подачу Стив.

 **–** Каково состояние Рамлоу?

 **–** Все с ним в порядке, **–** злобно ответил Баки. **–** Можете сами убедиться.

Росс поднялся на второй этаж и заглянул в приоткрытую Стивом дверь спальни. В комнате чувствовался характерный запах, Рамлоу лежал на полу в отключке, прикрытый небрежно наброшенной простыней, рядом валялся флакон смазки. Видимые гематомы, царапины и следы зубов смотрелись куда серьезнее, чем на полученных фото.

 **–** Капитан, я не расстроюсь, если он не доживет до суда.

 **–** Я вас понял, генерал.

* * *

**–** Ну, господа садисты и насильники. Сколько мне еще изображать несчастную жертву? **–** Брок с наслаждением потянулся и решительно отодвинул увлеченно ставившего свежий засос Баки.

 **–** Эй, **–** возмутился тот. **–** Не мешай обновлять маскировку.

 **–** Максимум неделю, **–** Стив поцеловал Брока в висок. **–** Фьюри такое накопал на Росса, что ему светит пожизненное.

 **–** Признайтесь уже, кто автор гениального плана?

 **–** Скажи ему, Бак.

 **–** Неужели сам не догадался? Мария, конечно.

 **–** Моя девочка. Не племянница, а золото. Кстати, пора бы уже и ребят вызволять.

 **–** Под каким предлогом? **–** поинтересовался Стив.

 **–** Баки внезапно вспомнит, что его насиловал весь Альфа Страйк. Мэй особенно лютовала, **–** засмеялся Брок.

 **–** Думаешь, поверят?

 **–** В эту херню ведь поверили.

 **–** Ладно. Сострою несчастную рожу, расскажу про ужасы тайной секты Гидра Треш Пати, **–** подмигнул Баки. **–** Чего только не сделаешь ради боевых товарищей.


End file.
